


Just a Suggestion

by Rivulet027



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander finds someone interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Suggestion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with SGA or BtVS. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for tthdrabbles prompt 58: first impressions. I’m assuming this is sometime after the show “Thirty Eight Minutes” while no one is in danger and Zelenka is studying the jumper’s systems. Can be seen as Gen or Pre-Slash.

There was swearing, at least from the tone Xander thought it was swearing. He moved around to the puddlejumper’s open hatch and peeked in. A guy had a panel open and was leaning over his touch screen. He was sweating and it was making his hair go puffy. Xander grinned, he’d found his own mad scientist.

“Hi,” he ventured.

The guy blinked at him, “Hello.”

He held out a hand, “Xander Harris.”

“Radek Zelenka.” They shook hands.

“I find when it’s that frustrating taking a step back is good.”

“I could use a breather.”

“So coffee?”

Xander got a smile.


End file.
